Songs of Eternity
by Serena-hime
Summary: Cat and Atemu's Relationship just keeps on getting better and better. But two people are threatening their relationship by feeding Cat's worries, fears and her lack of confidence! If this is going to work, Cat has to confront and destroy her problems.
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading my last story, "Eternal Snow". Currently, it's not finished yet...so I hope you'll keep on reading it to the end! :D

But there was a certian point in "Eternal Snow" that WAS the end of the story, originally. But I decided to add some more chapters to it.

Anyways, this story takes place a year to a year and a half after "Eternal Snow". And the reason why I'm posting this before Eternal Snow's actual ending is because this story was written right after the original ending of "Eternal Snow". And most of the chapters are pre-written. Although I am changing some parts that's in the FAC version.

You don't need to read the chapters yet to come in "Eternal Snow" to get this story. But there is ONE thing you need to know, and I'm going to explain it.

In the very first version of "Eternal Snow", Cat took on the job of a singer under the stage name, "Egyptian Moon". But then I realized that I wasn't squeezing in much time for her job. So I took it out.

But I do like her job as a part-time singer and whatnot, so I'm going to add in the part where she gets the job in future "Eternal Snow" Chapters.

That's the only thing you need to know to understand this story.

But this story is going to focus more on Cat and Atemu's relationship and a little bit on Cat's singing.

And I will have to warn you...some things in here may be kinda...cheesy or corny. Lol

So I hope you enjoy this story as much or even more than you enjoyed (If you did) "Eternal Snow".

For first time readers, I would suggest reading Eternal Snow first. And THEN read this.

Bye for now!

**Note: Since I didn't have enough room to explain in the summery, I'll explain here. This is a AtemuXOC story! If you don't like OC stories, then don't read or bother posting a compliant about how much you don't like OC's or something like that. I don't care how much you don't like these kind of stories. I put this up for people who like these kind of stories. So if you don't like them...DON'T READ THEM! And DON'T FLAME! Good grief...**

**Also, this is a sequel to my last story. **


	2. A Series of Events

"HEY! Cat, don't you have work today?"

Cat flinched and slowly looked over her shoulder, knowing she had been caught.

Two of her friends, Kay and Kate had just been passing by until they spotted Cat, sitting outside of a Café.

Cat had begun to get used to her friends being able to pick her out from a crowed. Even IF she was in disguise. Which was the case.

Cat had part of her bangs pulled back and her hair in a bun. Along with that, she wore fake glasses and a hat. But besides that, she wore casual clothes. A white T-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. But her silver cartouche was tucked into her shirt.

Kate put her hands on her hips and Kay crossed her arms over her chest.

Cat sweatdropped. "Wow, you guys are like Ms. Yukino on a bad day." She joked.

* * *

"Oh, I see. Having more trouble?" Kay asked.

Cat had just finished explaining why she wasn't at the Agency, after her two friends had sat down with her.

"Yeah." Cat nodded.

Kate giggled. "I can just see the look on Ms. Yukino's face right now. She must be spazzing out right now!"

"Kate…I don't think that's helping." Kay said, looking at Cat who had just started sulking.

Oh…oops.

Kate said, sweatdropping. "Sorry."

"Are you having trouble thinking up some lyrics again?" Kay asked, continuing the conversation.

"No…that's not it." Cat murmured.

"Is Ms. Yukino adding a whole bunch of crazy things on your schedule again?"

Cat shook her head.

"Then what could possibly-"

"Cat!"

Kay was cut off by a woman's voice. The three looked up and spotted Ms. Yukino.

"There you are! I was worried about you!" Ms. Yukino cried and walked up to Cat. "Don't tell me you're still worried about you having to compete against the singer, "Red Petal", are you?"

Ms. Yukino was Cat's manager and friend.

"She's competing against Red Petal?!" Kate cried in shock.

Kay looked at Kate. "Who's Red Petal?" She asked.

"You've never heard of her?" Ms. Yukino asked.

Kay shook her head.

"I've probably heard of her before, but I don't recall her. Maybe she sings the type of music I don't like." She said.

"Red Petal has been in the agency for 10 years now. But she's only a year older than Cat. So she started being a singer when she was eight. She only started to really get noticed about four years ago." Ms. Yukino explained.

"Why is Red Petal and Cat competing?" Kate asked.

"It's actually for a commercial. Two guys are making the commercial and one wants Cat to be in it, while the other wants Red Petal. But when we agreed, we didn't know that Cat was going to have to compete against someone. And we can't just change our minds. I just wish that it wasn't Red Petal Cat has to compete against." Ms. Yukino continued.

"Why is that?" Kay asked.

Ms. Yukino looked at Cat, who was looking down at her lap.

"Well…" Ms. Yukino sighed. "Red Petal hasn't been very nice to Cat. And it's only because Cat was realized by the public almost immediately. Plus, she's been flirting with Cat's boyfriend when he's around."

"What?!" Kay cried and stood up. "That…that…AGH, when I get my hands on her…I'll…!"

"Good luck with that." Ms. Yukino said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you tell us what's the commercial about and more about the competition?" Kate asked.

"The commercial is featuring some sort of new lotion for women. The theme of the lotion is the "it'll attract guys to you" kind." Ms. Yukino said. "Cat and Red Petal have to write lyrics to match the song that'll be going with it, plus the lyrics have to express the beauty of the scent of the lotion. But that's not the bad part."

"I'm almost afraid of knowing what the "bad part" is." Kay said.

"The thing is…is that they needed a guy in the commercial…and well, this was before we discovered that Cat had to compete against Red Petal. But…Atemu, Cat's boyfriend, signed a contract to work with them on this commercial. And the girl, who wins the competition, gets to be in the commercial with him. And at the end of the commercial…" Ms. Yukino paused. "They have to kiss."

Kay and Kate's jaws dropped.

"Well, that explains a lot." Kate said.

"Yeah. I think that's why poor Cat's upset. She's worried that Red Petal will steal Atemu away from her." Ms. Yukino said.

"If I know Atemu, I don't think he would leave Cat JUST because of the commercial." Kate said.

"He better not! Or he'll wish he hadn't!" Kay growled.

"Besides, I'm sure Cat will win." Kate said.

"I can only hope." Cat said quietly.

* * *

Cat sat on the floor in a room at Yugi's house. A pencil in her mouth and a notebook on the floor in front of her. She wasn't in disguise anymore.

She was having some trouble thinking up lyrics.

Atemu was sitting in a nearby chair, watching her.

"You know…" He started.

"Hmm?" Cat murmured the pencil still in her mouth.

"It kinda pains me to see you stress out over this." Atemu finished.

Cat lifted her head a bit and removed the pencil from her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Cat said in a soft tone. "But…I'm afraid to lose this competition."

Atemu tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

"Oh." Atemu said, finally catching on. "You're afraid of-"

"Yes! I'm very afraid!" Cat turned to him and cut him off in a louder tone. She paused for a moment before lowering her head a bit and spoke in a softer tone again. "Because…what…what if…y-you and…her…"

Cat almost couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Atemu smiled and moved from his seat to sit next to her on the floor.

"You don't have to worry about that, Cat." He said reassuringly while he brushed her bangs out of her face. His face turning serious. "Even if Red Petal does win, there is nothing she can do that will make me stop loving you. Because…someday, I WILL marry you."

Cat looked at him fully and blushed at his words. Atemu pulled something from his pocket and took her hand.

"This will ensure my promise." He said and slipped a ring with a moonstone gem, onto her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Cat stared at him a moment more before smiling; tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Yes…"

Atemu returned the smile before sealing it with a kiss.


	3. The Symbol of a Promise

People chattered and passed by busily that day on the Domino streets.

The ring around her finger, was Cat's main focus.

Cat stood in front of a shop, waiting for her friends, in her usual disguise. Ms. Yukino gave Cat the day off. Cat tried to protest, but Ms. Yukino insisted, saying that Cat really needed the day off. So Cat and her friends, Kay, Kate and Kanya decided to take that opportunity and just go out.

Cat fiddled with the ring around her finger, still not knowing what to think of her very recent engagement.

She finally lifted up her hand and looked at the moonstone gem on the ring.

"You promise…right?" She whispered to the gem.

"Cat!"

Cat looked up from her ring and turned to see her friends approaching her.

"Geez Cat, you really make me laugh sometimes." Kay said.

"Huh?" Cat asked.

"We were supposed to meet at the shop near the park! Not the docks." Kate laughed.

Cat looked shocked. "W-what?!" She cried.

"It's okay Cat." Kanya said with a smile.

Kate looked at Cat's hands, which were still fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"What do you have on your finger?" Kate asked.

Everyone's attention moved to Cat's hand.

"What? Oh…um…n-nothing!" Cat said, hiding her hand behind her back.

The other three girls looked at each other with disbelief. Right after the three girls looked back at Cat, there was a sudden struggle to see what was on Cat's hand.

It wasn't long until the girls were able to pull Cat's hand from behind her back. They all took a moment to look at the ring on Cat's finger.

"What's this?" Kate asked. "This looks pretty fancy."

Kanya looked up at Cat. "Where didja get the ring?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Cat for an answer.

"Um…I, uh…" Cat stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"I know what it is."

Everyone looked at Kay, who was grinning confidently. "It's…and engagement ring, isn't it?"

Cat's face suddenly turned red, unable to find any words to say.

Once her friends had seen the reaction to Kay's words, they all grinned.

"It IS isn't it?" Kanya said. "I'll betcha I know who the man is!"

"Well, yeah! Atemu." Kay laughed.

"When did he propose to you?" Kate asked.

"Um…yesterday." Cat answered.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about him leaving you for Red Petal, right?" Kanya pointed out. "He wouldn't have proposed to you if he wasn't sure if he was going to leave you or not."

Cat smiled.

"Y-Yes…" She said.

* * *

"You finished your lyrics already?"

"Of course! Does that come as a surprise to you?"

A woman with long black hair and green eyes smiled. Her hair ended a little below her waist and her bangs were cut evenly along her forehead. She looked in her 20's.

"Well, that is expected of "Red Petal"." The woman said. She was obviously Red Petal's manager.

"Of course, Ms. Shio." Red Petal said.

"You know…I've been getting a lot of questions about you letting your fans know your real name. Hanabira Akai?" Ms. Shio mentioned.

Akai shrugged. "I don't see why not. My stage name and my real name are basically the same thing." She said.

Hanabira Akai (Red Petal) was 17 years old. She had blond hair that ended a little under shoulder length and blue eyes. She wore red often.

"That makes sense." Ms. Shio said. "So…do you think you're fully prepared for the competition?"

Akai smiled. "Yes. And I'm also ready to claim my prize. The King of Games has always been a man I've had my eyes set on. A nobody, like Egyptian Moon doesn't deserve him. I still think she has connections. How else could she have possibly become famous after just a short period of time? That's probably how she got Yugi in her clutches too. Such a shameless brat." She said, looking out a nearby window, overlooking the city.


End file.
